storynotesfandomcom-20200215-history
Janik Foxies Timeline
236 BC September *15: Janik meets Cash at a dinner party *19: Next performance *20: Janik comes to see Cash at theatre (gift of magical food box and food; they make plans for two days *22: Janik takes Cash to his home for dinner, followed by conversation and then a rather naughty night. The next morning they have sex again, with some casual conversation; Janik indicates that he wants to buy Cash's time five nights at time, and he'll write Cash a cheque that day. They bathe in Janik's private bath (with small waterfall) and breakfast. **Janik is 852. Cash and Janik each share a little of their pasts. IM 3.16.14 *23-26: Cash is very busy; he has a performance on the 23rd, a dinner party on the 24th, a dinner performance and evening engagement the 25th, and a private meeting the 26th. **23: Janik comes to visit Cash after that nights performance with a snack and instructions. *27: Janik and Cash's second engagement. They meet in a very nice part of town, and have dinner at the vampire club. The next morning (28) Cash and Janik talk on the roof about Janik not hurting children. October *3: Janik has Cash come over and he has presents for Cash: 3 pants (soft sturdy cotton, hide, seude, also silk ice blue pants, and a sari. *6: Janik sees Cash after one of his theatre shows and Cash tells him that the next time he'll be free will be roughly ten days - there are parties coming up and he gets invited to a fair number of them. Janik muses on taking Cash to his own villa in a month or two, but Cash points out that that's asking for a fair bit still so soon. IM 4.2.2014 **He considers Janik. "When Vitellius Facilis invites you to his estate for his last party before returning to Rome, you should accept." *18: Cash sends Janik a note telling him he's returned. Janik sends a note back asking for Cash to meet him several hours before sunset the next day. He advises him to wear sturdy shoes and pants. *19: Cash meets him and Janik turns into his huge wolf form and Cash rides him out of the city and into the forest. There Janik uses an all forests are one type spell to bring them to Gaul, where he has a lovely little camp set up for them, a great dinner cooking, and he intends for them to watch the sunset. Janik tells him that the night is all about Cash and what Cash wants (within some modicum of reason), which brings the conversation around to Cash asking about him not wanting to have sex. Janik was expecting thaat s a possibility, and is moretha n fine with it. But Cash points out that a night together is too intimate, which Janik admits is true, but he's not entirely pleased that Cash feels he has to start something that night. Janik says he'll show Cash his big black cat form in the morning. *20: In the morning Cash and Janik are a wee bit more affectionate with each other. Janik makes a comment about thinking about catching some rabbits for Cash to take home if he has someone who can cook them. IM 4.3.2014 November *2: Sef tries to pick Janik's pocket. Sef gives Janika token. *5: Cash and Janik have a "date". He mentions Sef. *6: Janik follows the token directions. IM 5.18.2014 *During this time a colleague of Janik's mentions an incredible thief he thinks would be a good candidate for the community. Janik wants to arrange a meeting. December *3: Sef breaks into Janik's place to leave the letter. *5: Cash has a night with Janik. *8: Janik finally explains what went on with Sef. *12: Cash gives Janik an offhand insider info tip. *20: Cash and Janik have a very nice private dinner at the vampire club. Janik extends his companionship offer. *30: Cash sends message to Janik saying that him and his brother want to meet up with him. 237 BC January *2: Sef and Cash meet up with Janik at his home to discuss things. Janik suggests a contract to try to protect the foxies that will be enforced through the vampire community, not the roman people. They agree to return the next day to sign it. *3: Sef and Cash sign the contract. They look around Janik's home and pick their room. *4-5: Sef and Cash and people Janik hired to help them move a fair number of their things over to Janik's home. *6-13: Sef is barely around for the first week. He stays more than half of his nights at Janik's, but he comes in late and often leaves either early, before breakfast, or just after, after maybe grabbing a bit of leftovers on his way out the door. Cash and Janik almost never see him. Cash spends his time learning to live with Janik, staying with Janik every night. *14: Cash says he's going back to the apartment for a few days and leaves in the early morning. Sef is finally sitting still and joins Janik for breakfast, will be around solidly for the next few days. He decides that Cash wanted them to bond. Janik takes him to the community market. That night Sef disappears for a few hours and when Janik gets up the next morning there's a loaf of bread in the kitchen. *15: After breakfast Sef pokes and prods and goes snooping through all of Janik's stuff (that he's allowed to poke at), often to Janik's amusement. *16: Cash returns, he stays the night with Sef *17: Janik talks to Sef in the morning, tells him he wont' be raping him. Later in the day Janik displays some of what he can do, freaking Sef out, and Sef disappears from the house to collect himself and do some deep thinking. He comes home late that night, after terrorizing a few people in their beds to get information about Janik, stays with Cash, leaves early the next morning. *18: Cash has some appointments to keep during the day. Sef continues to talk to people about Janik and gather information, move some of his stolen stuff, sell some of his stuff, spend some contemplative time alone. He's in again late and Cash stays with him. *19: Partway into breakfast Sef brings a box of letters and scrolls into the dining room, sets them down next to Janik, pushes them over toh im, and walks out. The scrolls and letters are important sensitive documents and things he's stolen over the years and had nothing to do with. Sefs ays he'll explain later and dashes out for an apointment. Janik spendst he day ghosting after Sef again, stalking him. *20: Sef joins them for breakfast the next morning. He eats most of Janik's breakfast. They clear out a space in a room for Sef to set up a painting space and they bring some stuff to the warehouse. Sef and Cash explore the various things Janik has in his warehouse showing his history. After they set up the painting room, Sef sits down to have a serious talk with Janik. Janik and Cash curl up together after Sef goes off to paint and Cash openly states that he doesn't care for Janik at all. He stays with Janik that night. *Going forward, Janik begins to join Sef when Sef is lounging about in his wild cat form, which momentarily startles Sef and then he relaxes. *24: Janik finds Sef napping and he sits down, back against the wall, legs over Sef to read. Sef gets grumpy and wants to know what's going on, then he just decides fuck it, he's going to nap. *25: Sef gives Janik the thing he painted for him. It looks like he drew in/painted in, in heavy lines, the shapes of buildings, like a portion of city. Very simple lines, very basic looking box, doorway, window kind of building look. But over the buildings are these layers of colors, browns and grays, very light watered down versions of the colors, but applied over and over again, blended, overlapping, creating these interesting pools of shadow, these almost hints of things under the shadow, lurking things. And it's all very simple, but it shows potential. Janik offers to teach Sef some painting things, some wood carving, and they head to Sef's painting room to teach him some things. They get into a paint fight, Cash gets dragged into it much to his horror and Sef and Janik's delight. They are in great spirits after, throughout dinner. Janik hangs up Sef's painting. Sef and Cash spend the night together for the first time in a while. *26: Sef and Janik do more painting lessons in the morning. Cash spends time in town. When the carving stuff comes in later that morning, Janik begins to teach him that. February *4: Sef and Cash curled up in the center of Janik's bed napping while Janik is gone for the afternoon. Janik joins them when he comes back as a cat and naps. Cash and Janik end up having sex while Sef curls up to the other side of the bed. Cash and Janik end up messing around while Sef tries to sleep, and then Sef gets pulled into a bit, as JAnik thoroughly, gently, tenderly takes Cash for quite a long time - Sef comes twice during that. Afterwards Cash strokes Sef over his clothes until Sef comes. Once Sef recovers, he rolls off of the bed and leaves the room without a word. They go out to dinner for seafood, Janik gives Sef his surprise of watermelon and honey crepes, and Sef is utterly delighted. SEf seems normal, btw, after the bedroom, though puts a wee bit more distance between himself and Janik. sef goes to bed after they get back, leaving Cash to stay with Janik - the first time Cash has stayed with Janik without there being sex first. *5: Sef the same with Janik as the night before. Sef has fruit with his breakfast. Janik asks if he wants another art lesson and Sef says no thanks, he has things to do. He'si n and out of the house all day running errands, drops something off for dinner. Cash has a performance that night at the theater. *6: Janik asks if Sef is up for lessons that day and Sef says yes, for later in the day. Sef gives Janik a hug at the endof their lessons, a long snug hug. When Cash asks why Janik is smug a little later, he explains, and Cash remarks that it means Janik has new affectionate rights Janik talks to Sef about it and they agree that they'll see how sef reacts to Janik being affectionate the next few days. Janik will put word out in the vampire community about sef's various services, to help get him business - as a result, he does get a little more business, mainly in his thieving. *10: once Sef has adjusted to Janik being more affectionate, CASh begins to invite JANIk to join him and Cash when Sef and CAsh are sprawled together somewhere. *20: Sef comes home with a black eye. cash keeps trying to lick it and suck on his bloody lip and Janik stops that. He helps patch sef up a little. Janik is pleased that SEF is allowing him to hlep him in some way. sef gives Janik a warm, friendly kiss in thanks. *21: Sef sits and ever so slightly snuggles up to JANik casually. *In the coming weeks, Cash gets more comfortable around Janik and in the house and gets less affectionate with Janik as he stops pretending. March *6: Janik drinks from Sef for the first time *27: janik brings home presents for the ofxes, two fantastic necklaces. He takes them to a party hosted by a vampire. April *3: Janik takes the foxes to the villa. They get a tour of the inside of the house and some of the outside. *They spend the next handful of days exploring the grounds, camping, swimming, running through the trees. *9: Janik drinks from Sef again, with a little pleasure. Sef likes it well enough. *19: Sef rearranges JANik for his own comfort *23: sef licks honey from Janik's fingers June *7: Janik and the foxes return from the villa *Cash and sef spend their time getting back tot heir activities andb oth are very busy. Cash goes to many parties with Janik. cash also begins to feed Janik very valuable hush hush information. September *Cash is at an event with Janik when they run in to the guy who has their mothre cloak. * Scene List Category:Janik Category:Timeline